An Unbreakable Bond
by ThePlayTheroist
Summary: Cedric and Sofia are going to the conference where all wizards and sorcerers show there magic. (AU Episode of Day Of The Sorcerer) When Cedric been invited to an evil plan, will he choose his path of evil or choose Sofia love? Sofia is 18 years old in the story so nothing to worry about! Enjoy the story guys!


**So, this is Au of the Episode; "The Day Of Sorcerer". This where Sofia is 18 years old in this story? Why? Well, long story really but to tell this, friends of Sofia is older in this because it's an AU, why not? Also, why? Because oh my god, the feels of that episode. If Sofia is older in that episode, the ship will be real but oh well…. off with the story!**

Today the day where all Sorcerer come all together. Sofia is excited to see all the Sorcerers from different places with Cedric of course.

"Oh, here we are Sofia, the first ever conference! Have you ever seen this much of magical site?" Cedric said. "It looks like every sorcerer from all the kingdom is here" Sofia said.

"Already ahead of us in line" Wormy said. "Oh, hush Wormy, It'll be worth the wait! They all come here at Hexly Hall to all the position." Cedric said.

"I'm so excited to be your apprentice again!" Sofia said excitedly. "As you should be, you shall be honor of helping me demonstrate my latest feats of sorcerer. The world will finally see what makes Cedric the Sensational so well, sensational!" Cedric replied.

"Watch it from your feet" The Old Wizard remarked. "Oh, you watch it grumpy old wizard!" Cedric remarked him back at him.

As the bell ring, the door opens for all wizard to enter the place, Sofia and Cedric walk inside where they stop in front of Grimtrix Statue.

"Oh you think that Grimtrix will be here?" Sofia question Cedric. "Yes, no doubt but not to worry Sofia. He wouldn't dare go after you when these wizards around" Cedric answered. _"And most likely the worst scenario I can't think to imagine really"_ Cedric think to himself.

"Wow" Sofia said amazed. "Certianazing Magic" Cedric said excitedly. They ran off to see all the wizard's places;

"Get your wands! Get your wands in tip top shape!" The wizard said.

"See the shrinking mirror over here" The small wizard said.

As Sofia and Cedric continue running around, they stop to see a painting;

"What are you painting?" Sofia asked. "This my dear girl is the Land where all magic comes from, Mystic Islands" the wizard lady said. "Oh, I read about the Mystic Islands in stories but I didn't knew they are real" Sofia said. "Oh, very real, it's a land where most magical creature" wizard lady replied as she paint the unicorn to life.

"Oh, wow amazing!" Sofia said amazed. "If only the Mystic Island wasn't so hard to get there perhaps we go there one day" Cedric complain. "I never seen you complain" Sofia stated. "Well, I always wanted to go there" Cedric replied.

"Jin! I didn't know you'll be here!" Sofia exclaimed as she ran up to her. "Hi Sofia! I'm here helping with Chang with the demonstration!" Jin said as she points at her teacher.

"To some, some people say that paper kites are child's play but add a little magic and it's everyone play!" Chang said as he uses his magic to the kite and flew throughout the place.

"Oh my" Cedric said excitedly.

Out of nowhere, a weasel came onto Cedric to give him the letter;

"What was that?" Cedric question. Then he saw the letter in his hand. "What is this? An invitation for Cedric the Sensational! Let's see what is for;

 _Please join us at the_

 _Enchantment Portrait Parlor_

 _for a Secret meeting of all the_

 _greatest sorcerer in the world_

Did you hear that wormy? Someone consider me one of the greatest sorcerer in the world! Oh, I'm flattered, I'm flabbergasted I'm-!" Cedric said excitedly.

"Wasting time. We must get to this important meeting right away" Wormly said. "Yes, of course you're right, let's go!" Cedric said as he ran off happily.

"Jin, have you seen Mr. Cedric, we were supposed to demonstrate his new spells" Sofia asked, "Oh, over there, there he is" Jin answered as she point at Cedric direction.

Sofia turn around to see Cedric running as she sees a Grimtrix's weasel, she gasp!

"That's Grimtrix's weasel, excuse me!" Sofia said as she chases Grimtrix's weasel.

Cedric continue running where Sofia catch up and hide herself to make sure Cedric doesn't know she is following him, then Cedric open the door to see all familiar sorcerers.

"Cedric old chump, you made it!" Grimtrix said. "Grimtrix? Y-you invited me here? Is that Morgana? What is this about?" Cedric asked. "Well, have a sit and find out" Grimtrix stated. "The last time that I saw you, you declare yourself that "no more mister nice sorcerer'" Cedric mention. "That still true, so if it's nice you wanted, you should leave now. But a powerful sorcerer such as yourself, may want to stick around and hear my plans first" Grimtrix insisted. "Powerful you say" Cedric said intriguing. "And I have a way to make you have more power, so have a sit" Grimtrix said as he use his wand on Cedric.

"Let us begin! Friends, wizards and sorcerers I asked you, aren't you tired of useless royals telling us what to do? How many times have we been force us to use our magic to entertain our silly baquents" Grimtrix stated.

"More times than I can count" The Old wizard said.

"How often has our magic gotten king out of someone pick only for him to take all the credit" Grimtrix mention.

"Yeah I'm tired of being overlook!" The small wizard said.

"We are wiser than royals, we are magical for Merlin's sake! We should rule the kingdom!" Grimtrix shouted.

"What exactly are you proposing Grimtrix?" Greylock question him.

"Oh that you join me in a special group we call "Order Of The Wands". And together, we shall take over all of the kingdom" Grimtrix answered with Cedric gasping.

"All of them, exactly how are we supposed to do that?" The Old Wizard said.

"With these Medusa Stones" Grimtrix said as he show them the Medusa Stone to all of them.

"The legendary Medusa Stones, I didn't think they exist yet" Morgana said.

"What do they do?" The Old Wizard question.

"Once you put the Medusa Stone on your wand, you can cast an unbreakable spell, that will freeze anyone in place, make them still as stone" Grimtrix answered.

"And then?" The small wizard added.

"And then, no one stop you and the kingdom will be yours for the taken!" Grimtrix said.

"Fantastic plan Grimtrix but how can you be sure these stones will work" Greylock question.

"It can't! This is why I want no part of this plan" The old wizard said as he began to leave but Grimtrix stop him with his wand.

"Go ahead friends, try and break the spell" Grimtrix insisted.

"Anmotommomento! Anmotommomento! Anmotommento!" Greylock said as he tried to unfreeze the old wizard.

"Lodeistrvais" The small wizard said as he tried to unfreeze the wizard as well.

"Hmm..harder indeed" Greylock said impressively.

"Once we take over our kingdoms, The Order Of The Wands will control the world!" Grimtrix said.

"Haha!" They two wizards said.

"Oh no!" Sofia said as she gasp in fear.

"Here, here!" All wizards said.

"No king, queen, prince, princess or jester will not tell us what to do! So, if you really want to show the world how great you are, come around, your Medusa Stones come await" Grimtrix said as he flew off and show the Medusa Stones.

"Psst Mr. Cedric!" Sofia whisper. "Ahh Sofia!" Cedric exclaimed. "Quick over here!" Sofia whisper as she bring Cedric out.

"I can't believe what Grimtrix is doing, we have to stop him" Sofia stated. "Stop him?! Umm…" Cedric panic. "And why would he want you to be such part of an awful plan?" Sofia asked. " Oh I haven't the foggiest idea" Cedric lied.

"Oh just tell her Cedric!" Wormy said.

"Tell me what?" Sofia question. "Umm...I'll tell you when I get out of here, I promise!" Cedric answered. "O-oh okay! Be careful" Sofia said as she ran off. "I will, don't worry!" Cedric replied.

"Why can you just say it! She's not a little girl anymore and you know that!" Wormy said. "I know that Wormy, I just can't say it!" Cedric replied. "Anyway, are you going through with the plan?" Wormy asked. "Yes, probably...I don't know really" Cedric said. "Then what's stopping you" Wormy question. "Sofia, I can't just take away that bond I have with her, throughout the times we spend time with each other, I feel like we can't break it, it's an unbreakable bond….to see Sofia broken, will hurt me very much." Cedric answered as he sit down and sing.

 _(_ _ **Yes I change the song and I have my reasons for it;**_

 ** _1 The song in the episode is a friendship between Cedric and Sofia_**

 ** _2 This song fit for Cedric because he can't chose to believe what's wrong or what's right even if it's a girl song from Dove Cameron from Descendants. Still fits in this story well episode_** _)_

 ** _A million thoughts in my head_**  
 ** _Should I let my heart keep listening_**  
 ** _'Cause up 'till now I've walked the line_**  
 ** _Nothing lost but something missing_**

 ** _I can't decide_**  
 ** _What's wrong, what's right_**  
 ** _Which way should I go?_**

 ** _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_**  
 ** _Don't know what I'm feeling_**  
 ** _Is this just a dream?_**  
 ** _Ah oh, yeah_**  
 ** _If only I could read the signs in front of me_**  
 ** _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_**  
 ** _Ah oh, if only_**  
 ** _If only [2x]_**

 ** _Every step, every word,_**  
 ** _With every hour I am falling in_**  
 ** _To something new, something brave_**  
 ** _To someone I, I have never been_**

 ** _I can't decide_**  
 ** _What's wrong, what's right_**  
 ** _Which way should I go?_**

 ** _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_**  
 ** _Don't know what I'm feeling_**  
 ** _Is this just a dream?_**  
 ** _Ah oh, yeah_**  
 ** _If only I could read the signs in front of me_**  
 ** _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_**  
 ** _Ah oh, if only_**  
 ** _Yeah_**

 ** _Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen_**  
 ** _Yeah_**  
 ** _Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?_**

 ** _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_**  
 ** _Don't know what I'm feeling_**  
 ** _Is this just a dream?_**  
 ** _Ah oh..._**  
 ** _If only I could read the signs in front of me_**  
 ** _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_**  
 ** _Ah oh..._**

 ** _If only, yeah [3x]_**

 ** _If only_**  
 ** _If only_**

Then Cedric enter back to get the Medusa stone from Grimtrix so he can finally take over the kingdom.

"Hey Sofia, where Cedric?" Jin asked. "He told me wait outside" Sofia explain. "Oh okay….you and Cedric right, do you feel that the both of your bond is more than friendship?" Jin question. "Uhh, well yes but, I don't know he'll like me back really Jin, I hope he confess to me" Sofia answered as she blushed. "That's nice to know, wait, why did it took you so long?" Jin mention. "It's Grimtrix! Where the other wizards?" Sofia said. "They are at the library! Let's go Sofia!" Jin said as they ran off to find them.

"Merlin what happen!" Sofia question him. "The magical library Shusher lock us up here and attack inside!" Merlin answered

"Grimtrix must be behind this, we need to get the shusher to get out of the door" Sofia whisper to Jin. "But how?" Jin whisper backed."To shushed us, be loud as you can!" Sofia yelled. "Yeah, I can be loud!" Jin said. Sofia goes to the armor and bang on it while Jin is yelling the Shusher shush them which lead the wizards to get out.

"We have to hurry. Grimtrix is getting the Medusa Stones to give all evil sorcerers so they can take over everybody kingdom" Sofia said. "There's no need to panic, all you have to do is take out the Medusa Stone out of the wand and the spells will be broken!" Merlin stated,

As they get outside, all the evil sorcerers got in the carriage where the wizards follow them to stop them.

"I have to go to Mr. Cedric, I hope he's okay!" Sofia said as she ran off to Cedric to stand behind curtains.

"Have fun taking over Enchanta Cedric" Grimtrix said. "Don't you mean King Cedric" Cedric mention. "Oh of course, King Cedric" Grimtrix said as he leave.

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia said angrily. "Princess Sofia!" Cedric exclaimed. "What are you doing?!" Sofia demanded. "Uhh, it's not what it looks like" Cedric said.

"Oh that is exactly what it looks like, he's taking over your kingdom princess" Wormy said. "That can't be true, tell me it's not true Mr. Cedric" Sofia said hopefully. "Or I'll tell her about all the times that you tried to steal her amulet so you vow to seize the throne the moment when you arrive at the castle" Wormy mention.

"Enough Wormwood! It is true Sofia, everything thing he says is true" Cedric stated. "But why" Sofia asked sadly. "Because my dear princess, once when I'm king, everyone will finally see what a great sorcerer I'm am!" Cedric explain. "I always see you as a great sorcerer Cedric and yet you still follow that path" Sofia said. "Of course I do! It's been my goal ever since princess, you must leave now" Cedric said rudely. "No I won't! I can't believe you'll do this to me!" Sofia said remorselessly. "Well, I have to Sofia, nobody sees what I can do and nobody cares for me!" Cedric replied. "But I do care for you because I fallen in with love you Cedric" Sofia confessed to him as she ran off.

Cedric stood in shock, Sofia confessed her feelings to him after all this time...

"Sofia wait I-i…" Cedric whisper sadly. "Hello! Are we going to take over the kingdom or what?" Wormy said. "Y-yes of course Wormy" Cedric replied as he ran off to the carriage to go to the kingdom.

"I have to get there but how? The brooms of course!" Sofia said as she ran to the brooms.

"Excuse me, can I borrow the brooms" Sofia asked. "They are free samples" the wizard lady said.

"Thank you!" Sofia said as she use her broom to get there.

Meanwhile, Cedric freeze the royal family then put the his throne to be finally king.

"Don't do this Mr. Cedric please!" Sofia said begging. "Sofia" Cedric said in shock.

"Quick, quick! Freeze her!" Wormy order.

"Stop where you are Princess" Cedric demanded.

Sofia out her broom down, then walk up to Cedric with him pointing the wand on Sofia.

"I'm not stopping you Cedric, you want to do it, do it. I'm not a little girl anymore" Sofia said sadly.

"This is your chance, zap her!" Wormy order.

Cedric look at her face, fear and hurt but he wanted to take over the kingdom. He wanted to freeze her but, the bond they have is unbreakable, seeing Sofia like this hurt Cedric a lot, he never forget what Sofia said to him;

 _"_ _Because I fallen in love you Cedric"_

"I-i can't do it, I just can't do this to her" Cedric said as he put his wand down which to Cedric pulling out the Medusa Stone out of is wand and destroy to the ground where all the royal family is unfrozen.

"What are you doing you Cedric!" Wormy said.

Cedric stood in front of the royal family with the king took away Cedric's wand.

"Cedric...how could you" Miranda said.

"I never thought you be capable of this!" Roland said. "You never thought I was capable of everything. No one did! I remember those days when your father was the king and I'm as the royal sorcerer, everything you did was the greatest thing ever but anyone notice what I did something right? Nooo, they only notice I made a mistake!" Cedric stated. "And you make a lot mistakes" Roland replied. "So did you and so did my sister but neither of you can't do it in front of my parents eye. I in the other hand, could only do wrong. All I wanted to someone to see me as a great sorcerer like Sofia see in me" Cedric said as he looked at Sofia sad smile. "Maybe you should've tried something great. Take him away" Roland order as the guards took him away to the jail cell.

"Dad, this is a mistake, I don't think he want to do this, if he would do this, he would've freeze right from the start!" Sofia said.

"Sofia, I know that you want to see the best in people but sometimes, there is no best to see" Miranda stated.

Sofia sighed as she walk to go to the jail cell, with the guard asleep on the job, Sofia took the keys and walk to Cedric cell to let him out.

"Sofia, what are you doing here?" Cedric asked. "To talk you about something" Sofia stated. "There's nothing to talk about Sofia, all I did was horrible things to you and the royal family" Cedric said. "But you didn't attack me, why?" Sofia question. "I can't see you like this Sofia, I don't want you to get hurt by me. I don't want to break this bond we have, the time we been through, I feel like our friendship has change into something more than that. It was the worst thing I did to you!" Cedric answered. "Cedric... The worst thing you could've said to me is you never loved me" Sofia said. "Sofia I-" Cedric was cut off by Sofia words; "Let me finish, I already know you would take my amulet throughout the times" Sofia mention. "You knew?! Why you didn't stop me or never stop hanging out with me!" Cedric exclaimed. "Because, I know you wouldn't hurt me, even as a little girl, I knew you wouldn't do it to me" Sofia replied.

Cedric walk up to her as he hold her hand;

"The time you save from Royal Prep, the time you save me from Princess Ivy and the time you protect me so I can escape! No sorcerer has ever done that!" Sofia said. "Sofia….Thank you" Cedric said. "Thank you, for what Cedric?" Sofia question. "For giving me a chance" Cedric answered. "Of course I do Cedric because...I love you" Sofia confessed. "I love you too Sofia" Cedric confessed. When they were about to kiss, the guards interrupt them;

"The wizards are attacking the castle!" The guards said.

"It must be Grimtrix! We have to go Sofia!" Cedric said. "Are you forgetting someone?" Wormy mention. "Oh yeah sorry" Cedric said as he broke the cage, then ran off to stop Grimtrix.

"Now, where is King Cedric?" Grimtrix said.

"Stop right there Grimtrix" Sofia said.

"Why hello Princess Sofia, lovely to see you and goodbye" Grimtrix said as he tried to freeze Sofia but block it with the shield.

"Grimtrix!" Cedric shouted

"Ahh Cedric there you are, all you have to do is zapped the princess and the kingdom is yours. Greatness awaits King Cedric!" Grimtrix said as he give the staff to him.

When Cedric took the staff from him, he point at Sofia where stood in fear, he took her hand and hold her on to his chest.

"The zaps on you Grimtrix!" Cedric said as he point the staff at Grimtrix to be freeze then freeze the Weasel.

Sofia hugged him tightly where Cedric hug her back,

"I knew you wouldn't do it" Sofia said happily. "Why should I? That will be the worst mistake of my life! I can never attack the women I loved" Cedric replied.

They both stared at each other eyes, intertwined their hands and lean to each other till they kiss. A loving sweet kiss that can't be broken. Cedric pull closer to her for a more passionate kiss then he dropped the staff then broke the Medusa Stone where all them are unfreezes. They broke off the kiss and they see all them are unfrozen.

"Guards, seize that sorcerer! " Sofia order as the guards hold Grimtrix. Then the guard about to take Cedric away. "No not Cedric, he saved us" Sofia order the guard.

"Why would you do a dreadful noble thing" Grimtrix said in disappointment. "Because unlike you, he is truly a great sorcerer" Sofia replied proudly as Grimtrix is taken.

"We did it!" Sofia said as she jump on Cedric to hug him. Cedric hug her back tightly, never want to break of the moment but Roland cough to break off the moment where they both blush intensely.

"Your Majesty, I'm very sorry for what I did your kingdom. I'll never do it again" Cedric apologized. "I appreciate the apology Cedric, but it doesn't change what you did" Roland replied.

"But he saved us from Grimtrix" Sofia mention. "Yes and that is why he is not locked up. But how can I let him be the royal sorcerer again. How we ever going to trust him?" Roland stated. "Dad, when I first go here to the castle, Amber some things that aren't so nice, then I gave her a second chance and ever since then she is the best sister I can ever hope for" Sofia replied.

"Oh Sofia" Amber said softy.

"We should give Cedric a second chance and maybe this time, we can be a little bit nicer to him" Sofia insisted.

"I agree, what Cedric told us about growing up, it sounds like he could've have little more encouragement" Miranda said.

"That is true, growing up as a shadow of a famous father is no easy thing." Roland agreed as he looked at Cedric wand.

"Alright Cedric, I'll resign as a royal sorcerer under one condition" Roland said. "Anything sire" Cedric replied. "I want you to be at Sofia side forever" Roland stated. "Y-you mean, you'll let me be with Sofia?" Cedric said in shock. "Of course I will, I'm not going to be a hypocrite on this because I marry a shoe-maker and other princesses marry their prince who aren't in their status as well. I'm going to be let you be with her because I know you have an unbreakable bond" Roland said.

"Thank you dad! This is great Cedric!" Sofia said happily as she hug Cedric.

"Hey! When's the wedding!" James mention.

"Umm...well" Cedric blushed as Sofia giggle at him

"Come on Cedric, let's go somewhere else" Sofia said as she grab Cedric hand. "Umm okay!" Cedric said as he follow Sofia.

"I'm surprised you let them go Roland" Miranda said. "Well, Cedric is not going to do anything to Sofia, beside I trust them that they won't do anything dumb" Roland replied.

"Sofia! Why in my workshop?" Cedric asked. "Well, I want to talk to you about something" Sofia replied. "Is it about the wedding?" Cedric mention what James said. "No! I mean yes umm I don't know" Sofia said blushing. "Well, it's up to you if you're ready or not Sofia, I'm not forcing you to do so" Cedric stated. "Thank you Cedric… umm...when did you fell in love me?" Sofia question. "Well, when I saw you turn into adult actually. You look beautiful and compare to me, I'm just a royal sorcerer" Cedric answered. "I don't care about looks Cedric, I care about how you feel about me. The bond we have is unbreakable" Sofia replied as she intertwined with Cedric hand. "And I'm glad Sofia...thank you for seeing me different way, without you...I'll be lost for good. I can't imagine you being hurt or heartbroken, it'll keep haunting me for my entire life " Cedric stated. "I know Cedric, and I'm glad that you didn't go to the evil side" Sofia replied softly as they soon kissed each other.

"I love you Cedric" Sofia said softly. "I love you too Sofia" Cedric replied softly as he kisses her once again.

 _ ~An_ _Un_ _breakable_ _Bond~_

 **Well….that happen….I did an AU of this episode and damn this was 16 pages long, my god and I know it's cheesy or not whatever you believe it is I'm just glad I wrote this because it's been stuck in my head when I first watch this episode. So much Cedfia! I don't own the song "If Only" by Dove Cameron! I hope you enjoy this story of Review what you think! Have a good day guys!**


End file.
